


Storm

by amethystfairy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddle, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Roman is a rainbow, both literally and metaphorically, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfairy/pseuds/amethystfairy
Summary: Panic attacks are like a storm, but it's what comes after that decides the damage done.





	Storm

Virgil was screaming.

Or maybe it was someone else.

Or maybe it was all in his head.

But there was screaming, screaming,screaming, loud. And unstoppable. And it hurt. And it. Just. Wouldn't. Stop. 

And there was too much. 

Too much everything.

Too many lights and too many sounds and the AC was screaming away. And his clothes hurt because the fabric was too light and too heavy and wrong.

And everything hurt and everything was screaming and he just couldn't breathe because breathing made noise and noise was screaming and there was just so much and- 

And the storm was passing and everything was still too much and he could still barely move, but the worst was past and he could start to breathe again. And the screaming was dying down, and it was quieter and the AC was a hum instead of a scream, and he could breathe again. 

But he was so, so tired and he couldn't move because everything felt like a million pounds, and he wanted nothing more than a hug but he was so tired-

"Hey stormcloud." Roman's voice was soft and sweet, as soothing as a rainbow, not enough to overwhelm him but just enough to remind him that he was there. It was so sweet and thoughtful and he had been there the whole time, far enough away that he wasn't adding, but so very, very present and- Roman. 

Virgil curled into his lap and lay there for ages, Roman carding his fingers through his hair and singing softly, letting him come back to the world as he was ready. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last but they were ok and they would be ok. 

Because after every storm, there would always be a rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... yeah XD. This was a bit of a rush fic, but I think it turned out semi-decent. As always, thank you to the marvelous AngelwingsandDemonthings for beta'ing this work. Any weirdness in this work is on me XD  
You guys, comments feed the soul. And goodness know I have to many of them to feed on my own.


End file.
